The present invention refers to a sorting and collating apparatus for sorting sheets from a reproduction machine capable of producing simplex and duplex copies, of the type comprising an array of regularly spaced tray members fixedly mounted on a suitable frame and belt conveying devices extending adjacent and along the array for transporting the copy sheets from a copy input station to a selected tray. A sorting apparatus of the above type is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,904, in which, in order to collect in an array of tray members either simplex copies or duplex copies, there is provided a vertically extending array of tray members movable past different copy input stations for receiving the sheets. One transport path transports simplex copies, and turns the sheets before discharging them into the trays. A second transport path directs duplex copies through another sheet discharge zone at the opposite side of the trays. Cam members, formed with low pitch spiral camming surfaces and with high pitch spiral camming surfaces, positioned adjacent to the sheet discharge zone, to effect a spreading movement of the trays, drive the array of tray members. Such a machine is slow, due to the inertia of the mass of the vertically movable trays in movement.
Known in the art are sorting apparatus of the above type in which, in order to collect in a try in the right order either duplex copy sheets or simplex copy sheets it is provided a suitable device for turning over upside down a copy sheet before transporting it to a selected tray.
These type of sorting apparatus has the drawback of being slow due to the additional turnover operation.